Healing
by nanshisummer
Summary: I revised it! I know it's about time. SetoxYami. Yami leaves the gang and gets hurt, Seto finds him and take him home. just read it.
1. Default Chapter

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the old chapters!!!!

I don't own so don't bother suing me for anything, unless you want a dog or two….If so go right ahead and sue!!!

WARNING YAOI!! Does that need a warning?

WAY out of character!

Pairings SetoxYami, JoeyxYugi, Magician of Black ChaosxDark MagicianxFools Tristenx? Tea is dead because I can't stand her whining…I'll try to write a oneshot with her dying… Evil grin

Hey everyone, time to meet my muses.  
Yami: too busying glaring to talk to fools.  
Duo: "Nice to meet ya. Heero! Put the Button down!"  
Heero: "Hn." Click, BOOM.  
Wufei: "And why am I here onna?"  
Author: "Because Zech asked for you and he's going to do the disclaimer."  
Sexy Zech: "Saya doesn't own YUGIOH or us, all she owns is this story…. Now then, my Wufei where were we?"  
Wufei: "Meep."

...Different time or place...

''''Thoughts''''

('''mind speak''') Also can anyone tell me how to get the editor to let me put in thought things, ya know, little star looking things? It keeps deleleting them when I save..

Ok this is going to start a little weird but my muse's still aren't behaving. "DUO!!! Get out of my skittle stash!!! Heero, come get your lover please!"

------Yami's on the phone with Yugi after an argument that had him leaving the house about seven hours ago, he's feeling a little unneeded and lonely so he calls to see if Yugi's still angry with him but Joey has stopped by and they are Playing. You can guess what their playing and it isn't checkers!-------

A large ripping sound was heard then a soft, darkly amused laugh as Yugi gasped into the phone. "Yugi! What is going on over there?!" Yami demanded an answer but there was only another startled gasp then Yugi stammered, "S-sorry Yami but…Joey! Don't you dare..…" There was a click then all he heard was cold silence, Yami stared at the phone for a moment, then slowly hung it up and started walking again.

He walked into an alleyway as a shortcut and after hearing a chuckle he looked up startled to find himself surrounded by a group of five male teenage gangsters with punk hair and leather clothes, he raised an eyebrow at one who was tossing a black switchblade from hand to hand.

"Let me pass." His voice was coldly regal and for a moment they just looked at him startled, he walked forwards without even a slightly pause in his steady stride.

They laughed as he went to walk past them, he stumbled back as the one with the switchblade slashed at his shoulder without warning. After he regained his footing he looked at the gangsters and stunned them by smirking, he ignored the cut that was seeping blood down his arm and to their shock he didn't run away screaming.

The eye of Ra started to glow on his forehead and the shadows darkened in a black mist, Dark Magician and the Magician of Black Chaos appeared in the alleyway as the gangsters screamed while the shadows wrapped around them like liquid ropes.

He raised an eyebrow at the two, Dark Magician was wearing VERY loosely tied dark purple robes while the Magician of Black Chaos was wearing rumpled black robes and his hair was mussed a bit but they bowed as Yami smirked, "I take it I'm interrupting… something?"

They both blushed at the same time. "Yes, Pharaoh." Dark Magician muttered but looked at the Magician of Black Chaos with a wicked smirk, Yami chuckled at the two as he shook his head at them amused, "I'm no longer a pharaoh remember…. Anyway would you like these fools to play with?"

They both turned to the said fools and eyed them then turned back to Yami with matching grins, "Yes, they ought to be fun, especially if we share." The Magician of Black Chaos licked his lips at the thought of playing with them, Yami nodded at them and with a flash they disappeared with the gangsters pleading for mercy.

('''Have fun my friends.''') To his amusement they both replied as one. ('''We will, thank you Pharaoh!''') ('''I'm not the Pharaoh anymore!''') ('''Yes Pharaoh, have a good evening and call us if needed.''')

He shook his head smiling, but after a few minutes of wandering the empty streets his smile faded and he found himself wishing he could join his two friends in the shadow realm for awhile.

...Right at dawn in a park near the sea...

The dim light of dawn found him sitting on a damp park bench rewrapping a bad gash on his shoulder from the rather stupid teens. ''''I hope Dark Magician and The Magician of Black Chaos had fun with those fools! Then again, the fools might have enjoyed the torment they have planned, for the first five hours o it anyway. I miss Yugi already, but it was plain that he doesn't need, or even want me around.''''

A single tear slid down his cheek as he thought about his little light and Joey being together and him becoming an outsider that was only allowed to stay because they pitied him. '''''No, it's best I don't return…'''''

...At Yugi's house about 8:00 am...

Joey was woke up from a rather pleasant dream with Yugi sobbing on his bare chest, it took a few minutes to realize what his boyfriend was babbling about but finally the words got through the sleep haze in his mind. "Yami's cut off the mind link! He never came home last night and when I called the others he hadn't shown up at their places either!"

Joey nodded annoyed, '''''Damn it! I finally get some time alone without Yami shadowing Yugi and the damn pharaoh ruins the morning after!''''''

He yawned sleepy as Yugi dragged him out of bed and shoved him in the shower, "Get washed, we have to go look for Yami!" Yugi yelled as he hurried to find clean clothing for them both.

Reviews are great and flames are welcome since I'll use them for cooking. Fair warning though, your flame will be laughed at!

SETO: "You better finish this!"  
YAMI: "If you don't I'll call The Magician of Black Chaos."  
Dark Magician: "No you won't!"  
The Magician of Black Chaos: "We are too busy to play with an author right now anyway, we have five hot guys tied up in our room waiting, so goodbye."  
SETO, YAMI: standing there blinking.  
Author: "That's way too much info guys. Now be good boys and say bye, YIPE! Ok the boys are a little busy so, BYE." :)

Author yelling in the distance, "Hey that's not until later!"  
Seto yelling back, "So go write the rest!"  
Author smirking, "Fine, I'll take notes then."


	2. Home

A redone chapter as well.

Introducing two new muses, meet Armblast from G.O.T.T, and Legolas from the lord of the rings!

ARMBLAST: "I'm leaving now."

AUTHOR: "Nope, you have a new job and are staying right here but, if you want to blow things up…. go join Heero in the backyard."

LEGOLAS: "You promised not write me into any stories about the quest and that's the ONLY reason I'm here, remember?

AUTHOR: "Of course," Evil little smirk "No stories about you and anyone from the lord of the rings."

DUO: "HAHAHA!" KABOOM, "I'm back!"

AUTHOR: "You had a latte, didn't you. HEERO!"

DUO: "YEP!"

HEERO: "HN." Drags Duo off into the closet for debriefing, and to get him off the dreaded sugar high.

WUFEI: "Zech's, I'm NOT going into that closet!"

SEXY ZECH: "But Fei." Whispers something into Wufei's ear until he blushes and nods.

YAMI: "Saya doesn't own any of us. NOW, where is my blue eyed Dragon!"

Chapter two.

At Yugi's house later that morning Joey woke up with Yugi sobbing into his shirt, "Yami's cut off the mind link! He never came home last night and when I called the others he hadn't shown up at their places either!"

Two days later they had searched the entire city but there was still no sign of the former pharaoh, finally Yugi caved and called the police. To everyone's shock the only lead the cops found was some missing gangsters and a pool of dried blood on the ground in an alleyway then another pool of dried blood on a park bench, but they couldn't prove whether it was Yami's or not so the police filed the case as a missing person.

While everyone was going crazy looking for Yami he was curled up on the sandy floor of a cave by the beachfront cliffs, his shoulder wound had gotten badly infected and he had decided to let fate chose it's course instead of going to the doctor or returning to Yugi's.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Seto was watching the news when Yami's missing person report flashed on the screen and his mouth fell open, HIS Yami was missing and had been missing for four days?

If any of the guys had seen the teenage multi-billionaire that day, they would have never believed it, the so-called ice prince tore through the city looking for Yami and it was dawn the next morning when he stumbled to the cave he used to hide in as a child after his adopted father beat him.

He walked in and froze, Yami was curled up into a shivering ball next to the cave wall and was completely unresponsive when Seto called his name, he dropped to his knees next to him calling out his name in a panicked voice, "Yami? Yami! Answer me damn it! YAMI!"

He shook Yami hard until there was a pain filled moan then his eyelids fluttered a few times and opened, Yami blinked seeing his rival almost crying over him. "K-Kaiba? W-what are you doing here?" He had barely finished talking when a series of hard shivers hit him and his eyes slipped shut as he moaned softly, Seto picked him up gently and said to the very ill teen, "Rest now Yami, I'll get you back to your friends."

Yami's eyes snapped open as he tried to struggle, Seto almost dropped him as the eye of Ra started glowing on his forehead. "I'm not going back where I'm not wanted!" Seto blinked then nodded as he smiled. "Very well, I'll take you home with me."

Yami stared at him then with a sigh he let his head rest against Seto's chest, "A-all right." Seto smiled down at the sleeping teen as he pressed the pager for his driver.

He carried the shivering teen up to the boardwalk then held him while he waited for the car, he glanced at Yami's face and found that he was asleep.

Ten minutes later the driver stopped the black limo in front of him and hurried around the side to open the door, he gasped seeing the teen his boss was holding and he stuttered, "S-sir? Isn't that Yami the missing duelist!"

Seto nodded at him as he gently laid Yami on the seat then slid in. "Yes, now do your job before you lose it. We are heading straight home." The driver gulped then started the car fast and peeled out in his rush to get back to the mansion.

At the driveway to the house.

When the car stopped the man hurried around to open the door then he went to take Yami from Seto so he could get out, he raised an eyebrow at the driver and the driver stepped back as Seto carried Yami to the doorway; the butler opened the doors then walked in front of him, opening doors as he went.

Seto carried Yami into his room and laid him gently on a dark blue silk-topped four-poster bed, he went into the bathroom and came back out with bandages only to see Yami trying to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. "Hey, stay there!"

Yami looked at him then slowly smiled so heartbreakingly sweet that he HAD to smile back. "So, it wasn't just a dream?"

Seto raised one eyebrow at him until he laid back down; Yami looked up to see that three Blue Eye White Dragon heads formed the tops of the posts curving over to look down at the bed and watch the sleeper, he smiled slightly imaging Seto snuggled up under the watchful gazes of his beloved dragons.

Seto helped him sit up just a little so he could wrap the shoulder then laid him back down, Yami closed his eyes a moment then opened them again as Seto sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

Yami smirked slightly, "What happened?"

Seto raised one eyebrow and glared, "Yes, why were you out wandering around the city and…. Why didn't you want me to contact those idiots you call friends?"

Yami glanced at his face then away again, Seto narrowed his eyes at what looked like tears shimmering in those amazing eyes. "Yugi no longer needs me now that he has Joey, so…. I left."

Seto nodded and kept the rest of his questions to himself, it was plain that Yami thought he was worthless, so he was going to have to change that first.

A soft sound broke him out of his musings and he looked up to see Yami with his head buried in his pillow and he was shaking slightly as he sobbed, Seto sighed and laying down on the bed he pulled Yami over next to him and whispered calming words in his ear. Yami flinched against him but stayed still for a long while.

TBC

Ok if the teary scene is off so be it, I don't let ANYONE see me cry so I have no clue how to write this and have it come out naturally.

YAMI: "About time you started writing again!"

Author: sweatdrops, "Yami, it's only been a few weeks!"

YAMI+SETO: "But we want our lemon!"

Author: "Um, I'll have the lemon finished in a few weeks."

Please review if you like this at all, or even if you don't. Please?

Flames are welcome because I need to roast a few people, plus I'm almost frozen solid! Um, if you flame harshly though I will laugh then shove your flame down your throat.

Thank you and have a nice day.

The next chapter is finished!


	3. calling home

You know the warnings by now..

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! But I wish I did!

Introducing two new muses…

Aya from Weiss K, and Brad from Weiss k.

Aya: "I have no wish to be here."

Brad: "Nice to meet you all and I HOPE we all get along." Evil little smirk….

Aya: "Please tell me your not going to write us into anything….Please?"

Author: "Maybe, maybe not." WINK! 

Chapter three! Sorry about the damn lines, my cat decided those belong there and I still haven't found out how to remove them…

Later that night Yami had fallen asleep in his arms so Seto was watching him sleep when Mokaba walked in, he stopped dead seeing them then smiled as he padded over to the bed. "Hey bro, is he ok?"

Seto nodded slightly as Mokaba sat beside him, he had told him about going to look for Yami but hadn't talked to him since. "He will be after some sleep, listen… Don't tell anyone he's here yet Moki, those fools really hurt him by making him feel unwanted and worthless so he's going to be staying with us."

Mokaba smiled gently at his brother. "When are you going to tell him?"

He stiffened then glared slightly at the smirking kid. "Not right now, go on to bed and you can see him in the morning."

Mokaba nodded and standing he made his way to the door. "Night bro."

Later in the night Seto woke to a thrashing and sweating Yami, he swore roundly then rounded up a wash cloth and a bowl of cold water. He laid the wash cloth over Yami's forehead then got ready for a long night of wiping his love down with cold water.

Four hours later Yami was sleeping easily again but Seto was beyond tired from staying awake the whole night so he laid down at the edge of the bed and soon fell asleep, he found himself almost pushed off the bed when Yami opened his eyes and jerked back seeing Seto lying right next to him. "Hmm, is something wrong?"

Yami was silent a moment then shook his head, "No. You… just surprised me."

They said nothing about his breakdown last night and just talked all morning, finally Yami said softly, "I should tell them I'm alive." Seto frowned, he was surprised at the wave of fury that hit him at the thought of the fools that had ditched Yami when he was alone in the world. "If you wish to… Go ahead, I can patch the call through the vidphone in here." Yami frowned as he shivered slightly, "I'm not sure if I want to or not…. But it's the right thing to do." Seto nodded finally, as he was working the buttons for the phone he said, "Let me change your bandage first then you can call."

He helped Yami slip the nightshirt off then cut away the blood spotted bandage, he sighed in relief when he saw that the signs of infection had mostly faded away.

They left Yami's shirt off because his arm hurt too bad to slip it back on and Seto was more then happy to let his eyes slide over Yami as he was dialing the phone.

Seto pressed the button to connect the call as he murmured, "I'll be right here."

Yugi answered on the second ring and his mouth fell open at the sight of Yami. "YAMI! Are you ok! Where are you and why did you leave like that, when are you coming back!"

Yami sighed and he shook his head, "I refuse to stay where I'm not needed or wanted Yugi, I'm not coming back." Yugi blinked as Joey hugged him, "W-what do you mean not coming back!" Joey snarled, "I don't know what your problem is Pharaoh, but quit taking it out on MY Yugi!"

Yami flinched like he was struck and Seto swore softly, when Yami spoke again his head was bowed a bit. "You don't need me anymore little light, you have someone who loves you so I'm pretty much just in the way."

Yugi realized that Yami was shirtless, and that there was a bandage wrapped around one shoulder, he looked farther and saw the weariness on Yami's face. "Come home Yami and we'll sort this out later."

Yami shook his head, "No," he wasn't able to finish because Joey yelled, "Bastard! You are just hurting the one person you claim to care about by doing this show of self pity!" Yami jerked back and his breathing grew unsteady, Seto cursed as he settled behind him and drew him back into a comforting hug then he glared at Joey whose mouth was hanging open. "Kaiba! Yami, why are you at HIS house!"

Seto smirked as Yugi blinked at the outrage on his lover's face, "I found Yami a few days ago when he was very ill and was allowing himself to die, he is safe here and is welcome as long as he wishes to stay. Yugi will be allowed to see him only IF he wishes it, the mutt on the other hand… If he puts one foot inside this house he will be arrested." Yugi and Joey were stunned but Yami blinked at Seto then smiled softly as he relaxed against him, "Thank you Seto."

Seto smiled back as he hung up on the annoying mutt's whining and Yugi's shouting, "It was my pleasure."

Seto grunted as he stood to go, Yami looked up at him. "Where are you going!" Seto blinked down at him, "To work of course."

Yami opened his mouth then closed it again, after a long moment he said, "Seto you look like shit, it's plain that you need more sleep…. I think you should stay here and call in a sick day." Seto shook his head, but before he could speak Yami went on. "You won't get much work done when your that way and you know it!" As they were arguing the door was thrown open and Mokaba ran in, "Your awake!"

Yami smiled at Seto as the boy gently hugged him then half strangled Seto, "Hello Mokaba," He was interrupted by Seto, "Moki, go away for awhile please. Yami and I have a few things we need to talk about."

The boy blinked then smirked at his brother, "Sure bro! See ya later Yami."

They watched amused as the boy bounced out the door and Yami smirked, "Just HOW much sugar has he had today?" Seto smiled at the door, "Too much." He turned to Yami who made a funny face as he shifted a little, "How are you feeling?"

Yami blinked then snuggled down into the blankets. "A little tired but other then that I'm fine, Seto….Why did you help me?"

Seto blinked then trying to hide his growing feelings he snapped, "Because I wanted you alive so I can duel you again to win back my title... Of course." Yami stilled then turned his head away slowly, as Seto strode out of the room he would have been shocked to see a lone tear slid down Yami's cheek.

TBC! Well it's done but I still have to finish posting them. lol


	4. Chapter 4

And the last one for now….

Yami Adritha

I thank you from the bottom of my none existent heart, Long story there, I have loved your stories since I first started reading them and was very shocked to find out that you liked mine….The only reason I was able to even come to a sort of ending for this is that I didn't want to leave you with a cliff hanger.

THANK YOU ALL! P.s Can anyone tell me how to remove these darn double spaces? Thanks

Aya: "And why are we back here?"

YAMI: "About time girl!"

Seto: "Ya, but at least she finished it."

YAMI: "whatever."

Author: "For that smartass remark Yami, well you'll see your fate soon enough."

Brad: "I see the future, and it's damn unpleasant for some of us."

Chapter four

Three hours later his cell rang and he snatched it up since the only one who had his number was Mokaba. "What's up?" "Seto! Yami got out of the bed when I wasn't watching and now we can't find him anywhere!"

His mouth fell open then he swore harshly, "Alright, keep searching the house and have Roland search the grounds, I'll be there shortly."

It only took him four minutes to make the drive from KC towers to his mansion outside of town, a drive that normally took fifteen. The cops saw him but none dared to get in his way when he was plainly on a mission and it wasn't like he would have stopped for them anyway.

When he got there the search team reported in that nobody had gone off the grounds but they didn't find the missing teen either, an hour later Seto headed into the last unchecked place of the house.

There was a small overgrown circle within the normal gardens that had been ignored for some time now, Seto strode in only to stop dead; Yami was curled up on a small bench in the middle of the circle and apparently had cried himself to sleep.

He paused then knelt by Yami and shook his uninjured shoulder lightly, "Yami? Wake up." Yami opened his beautiful eyes but when he saw it was Seto he closed them again and turned his head away, "Leave me alone Kaiba," His voice was quiet but pain filled.

Seto flinched at the dead look in his love's eyes, "Yami what's wrong? D-Did I do something to hurt you?"

The teen didn't look at him but he heard a growling voice behind him snarl, "From the way the Master is acting I'd say that you broke his heart, now be prepared for me to break your head!"

Seto whirled around and blinked, "No way." The Dark Magician was standing there in dark blue robes and was death glaring him, Seto instantly moved closer to Yami so he stood in between the duel monster and his sobbing love; he gathered Yami in his arms and glared back at the open mouthed Dark Magician. "He's going back inside so get lost," Before Dark Magician could answer Seto strode out of the garden and into the house, leaving a blinking duel monster behind him.

After carrying Yami back to his bed and calling off the search Seto turned to the still silent teen, "Yami, will you look at me please?" Yami snarled without looking up, "Just let me leave before you break my heart worse!" Seto blinked, "Wh-what are you talking about!" Yami glanced up finally and glared at him, "Everyone I care about has abandoned me and the only reason you took me in is because you want to duel me! Well I have a news flash for you Kaiba, you can HAVE the damn title!"

Seto jerked like he had been slapped, "You think that's the only reason you're here!"

Yami nodded as a tear slid down his cheek again and he bowed his head slightly in defeat, "Just leave me alone, it's plain that you don't care abou," he was stopped mid-word by Seto lightly brushing their lips together, "I'm sorry for making you feel unwanted, the truth is that I care a great deal for you Yami. Please give me a second chance, I know I'm very bad about admitting what I feel but it's my nature to keep that stuff private." Yami blinked at him, "Yo-you mean you actually care?"

He nodded back as Yami slowly smiled, "Will you give me a real kiss this time then?" Seto smiled shyly as he pressed his lips against Yami's, after a tongue war they separated and stared into each other's eyes. Yami smirked, "Wow, now that was a kiss!"

Seto was about to speak when the air shimmered and the Dark Magician appeared, "Pharaoh? You asked us to warn you if your light tried to see you, he is at the front gate now, so should I tell him to leave?" Yami flinched plainly, Seto smirked suddenly as he got over the shock of having a duel monster in his living room. "He doesn't have to come in Yami, in fact it would do him good to wait outside."

Yami thought a moment then sighed, "I should see what he wants, but…Will you stay with me?" Seto smiled and shocking both Yami and Dark Magician he lifted Yami to his lap then sat again. "Better?"

Yami smiled making the Dark Magician smirk. Glad to see you found love at last Pharaoh. I'm still stunned about it but thank you my friend, and I'm not a Pharaoh anymore! Aloud he said, "Thank you Seto, for some reason I don't think this is going to be easy, or pleasant."

Yami paused then plainly bracing himself he nodded, Dark Magician opened the door and Yugi dashed in only to stop dead at the sight of Yami sitting on a smirking Seto's lap. "Ya-Yami!" He nodded slightly, "Hello Yugi, how are you?"

"What the hell is going on here!" Yugi shouted and to his shock the Dark Magician was the one to reply. "The master has found his mate, and please cease the yelling."

Yugi's eyes bugged out at the sight of the Dark Magician standing by Seto and Yami's side, "You-your real!"

Yami blinked then laughed slowly and he felt Seto shaking with laughter behind him, "I tried to tell you little light, meet the Dark Magician also know as Mando."

The end for now….I swear it's not over though.

Seto: "No LEMON?"

Author: "No, I'm sorry dragon but I couldn't decide how to write yours, so I didn't."

Fare thee well folks….


	5. PREVIEW!

Here is a preview of one I'm almost done with, not yaoi though….

Need a kitty? Seto doesn't know it yet but he does. SMIRK!

Seto raised one eyebrow when he walked into the main room, Pegasus was sitting in a throne-like chair and by his feet was a girl curled up on a black velvet pillow. She glared at him slightly as he stared, she had black cat ears poking up through amazing silver hair that fell to her waist and a black tail was swishing behind her as she glared at him with angry ice blue eyes that peeked out from under long bangs.

Pegasus patted her head and she growled which prompted him to smack her slightly on the back over her head, Seto sat and half snarled, "Whose the girl?"

She hid her eyes by ducking her head a little as Pegasus smiled, "Meet Saya, my first genetically altered neko."

Seto cursed to himself. "Was she a willing tester or do you have a wildcat on your hands?" She raised her head at that and stared at him with hopeful eyes, Pegasus hissed something and she flinched back, "She wasn't willing at first but now she's…Trained to obey."

Sure she is….Hehe, I'll be posting this one soon….Bye!


End file.
